


The Voyeur

by athirstygoil



Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Characters, BDSM, Biting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/M, Hypnotism, Implied Kidnapping, Induction, M/M, Master/Slave, Mentioned Voyeurism, Minor pain play, One-sided Conversation, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensitive bones, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, and a shameless one at that, but they are both definitely skeletons, dubcon hypnosis, ectoflesh, hickey mention, implied anal fingering, mantras, noncon, spirals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athirstygoil/pseuds/athirstygoil
Summary: A one-sided conversation between a skeletal hypnotist and their victim.





	The Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old idea of mine I never really planned on fleshing out. Makes for good alone-time material though?
> 
> Feel free to personally headcanon who the identities of the speaker (the Hypnotist) and the victim (The Subject) are. I tried to make them as nondescript as possible (besides the genitalia of course) because there's much potential for anyone to be in both their shoes. ;)
> 
> Also, it’s more fun that way. c:

Remember when he held your mandible so close to his teeth you could feel his very breath clouding your sockets? 

I do. I was there, watching you writhe and moan as his tongue languidly licked your teeth. 

His phalanges stroked down from your sternum to your ribs. He paused to ghost over them lightly and continued his descent down. Down. Tickling your illium and then your coccyx before he finally settled on your sacrum. 

Oh how you moaned and whined into your arm. But he wouldn’t have you hiding, no. He wished to hear every second of your pleasure. And I did too. 

What was that? Oh you poor thing you. I don’t want to make love to you. _I want to fuck you._ But, where was I? Oh yes. 

His phalanges made small circles until your pussy coalesced. Then he licked your folds tentatively. Fervently. Until the entire lower half of his skull was covered in you. 

It was quite enchanting. Then oh then, he slid his thick, hard cock slowly into you, thrusting suddenly when he was almost all inside. Oh the noise you made! So divine. The grunts that came from him! 

Then he loomed over you like a being possessed. The squelch you both made as you both gasped for each other. Held each other.

You made a very pretty mound for him. Can you do that for me too? It was so very wet and a lovely hue. If I elicit enough pain, will you make one for me? 

Heh. We’ll see.

He took you by the carpals and licked your neck. Perhaps even left a mark. Dominance is a turn-on for you, isn’t it? 

You were a whiny, needy slut for him. Repeat after me. 

You are a whiny, needy slut. 

Good. 

I see you humping the air. You seem about ready. But I need you to keep watching the pretty spiral okay? You need to be very deep when we start or you won’t be able to savor my cock. We can’t have any of that now can we? 

You feel so good, don’t you? Just thinking about how very soon you’ll feel me. 

_ All over you. _

What? You don’t want that? 

Then pretend I’m him. You  _ want _ him, don’t you? 

Mmm. Yes. Yes, you  _ do _ want him. You want that big, bulging cock in you. 

Can you feel it already? Your pussy’s tightening just thinking about his meaty cock.

Oh that whine! Now repeat after me. 

Big cocks, less thoughts.

Yes. You need a big cock, don’t you? You need to be filled up like the needy slut you are.

That’s right. Big cocks, less thoughts.

Such a good slut.

Do you hear it? That slight change in his voice as his breaths become heavier and low? 

Can you hear it? That change in his breaths as they become low gasps? 

How they hitch and sputter all for you? Can you hear them haggard and quick? 

He wants it. So very badly. He's begging for it. Gasping like a drowning monster, look at him squirm. 

Touch him, go ahead. Bring your fingertips and ghost over them. 

His bones, do you see them tremble? 

Now roughen your touch. Harsher now, use him like the whore he is. 

Look at him! His gasps have become cries! He's shouting your name! That little slut! 

He's a good slut, begging for you like that. Faster? Like hell you'll give him what he wants. All in due time, just pace yourself. 

There. 

THERE. 

Did you hear that hitch? Oh look he's screaming for more. 

Drive into him harder. Spank that ass. 

Did you feel that? How he clenched for you? 

He's a good whore. So well-behaved. Nice and tight for you. He's whining. 

Oh my. Do you feel it too? 

How your breaths have increased? How your pace has desperately quickened?

You’re just a good a slut as he is. 

And you love it, don’t you?

You love being a dirty whore.

Now repeat after me. Big cocks, less thoughts.

Yes, that’s right.

Less thoughts for your pretty little head.

Less thought as you feel his (my) big cock slide along your folds.

Less thoughts until all you can do is  _ feel _ .

Yes, feel with your pussy.

Let it think for you.

Let it dwell on the thick cock inside you.

Big cocks, less thoughts.

You’re such a good slut for me.

You’re my good slut.

Tell me how good you feel with his (my) cock in you.

Tell me with your moans.

Mmm.  _ Yes. _

_ I want to hear your gratitude. _

** _Thank your Master_ ** .

Such a good slut.

Such a good whore.

Such a good slave.

Do you like it when I call you Slave?

Can you imagine me saying it in his voice?

His voice becomes my voice now.

Good.

_ Good. _

Such a good slave.

You’re  _ my  _ slave now.

  
  



End file.
